Mishaps
by you're beautiful
Summary: NaLu. Lucy never thought that this would happen after that night. "Lucy, you're pregnant?" The Titania asked, shocked, "And, the father is… Natsu?" Oh, boy. Chaos ensues.
1. The Drunken Duo

**Mishaps  
**Chapter One  
I. The Drunken Duo

* * *

"Hey, you guys seen Lu-chan lately?" A very worried-looking Levy asked, as she whipped her head around the guild of Fairy Tail. Everyone stared at each other, their gazes asking each other mentally. Unfortunately no one seemed to have an idea where she's been lately.

"Maybe, she's just resting?" Gray suggested.

Levy deadpanned, "For a _month_? That's a little irresponsible if Lu-chan's just ignoring her job as a mage of Fairy Tail like that. I doubt it." Gray shrugged, before subconsciously stripping out of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers only.

"Perhaps master knows the reason of her absence? That is what Juvia thinks." The Caster Magic User, Juvia Loxar, offered.

Levy shook her head. "I've already gone to master and asked him. He doesn't have a clue either. In fact, he was wondering about it himself, so he asked me to find out why she's been gone lately."

A surprisingly sober Cana Alberona recommended, "Well, if you ask me, I think the only person who would know is Natsu, really. I mean the two _are_ best friends. And, he usually intrudes in her house, so he's probably our best bet. You better ask him why Lucy's best been away lately."

Levy stroked her chin, squinting her eyes. She nodded. "That _is_ true, yes. But, even Natsu's acting weird lately. Before I could even mention Lu-chan's name to him, he ran out the door in a hurry. Maybe the two had a fight of some so—!" Before the long blue-haired girl could finish her sentence, Erza Scarlet, dubbed to be the strongest woman in Fairy Tail entered rather dramatically through the doors of the guild.

"What's going on with Natsu and Lucy?" She asked firmly, refusing to accept no answer from anyone in the guild.

"Uh, nothing, Erza. Everything's going well..." Levy lied rather lamely.

"Tell me." The Titania demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Levy McGarden sighed, and gave in, deciding that she wanted to live a little bit longer. "Well... to be honest, no one's really sure. Lu-chan's been absent for a little over a month, and hasn't even explained why she was. And, knowing that perhaps Natsu might've known the reason why, I asked him. Although, before I could even utter Lu-chan's name to him, he ran out the door. Even Happy doesn't know why he did that. It's bothering me lately, so I came to the conclusion that the two must've had an argument or something."

The red-haired Erza closed her eyes and nodded. "Hm... that is rather disturbing," She opened her eyes, and aforementioned, "But, I doubt the two had an argument. Knowing those two, they would probably let it go in a day's time. A month is not believable. If it were so, that must have been a serious argument. I will visit Lucy, and see for myself."

Levy ran up to her hesitantly, and questioned. "Can I tag along?"

The Titania shook her head, up and down. "Sure. She seems more comfortable around you, anyway."

Levy sweat dropped. '_Maybe it's because you're intimidating._'

And, with that, the two trekked towards Lucy Heartfillia's apartment.

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia didn't want this to happen. Why her of all people?

'_Why me?_' She asked herself over and over again as she stared at the test before her. It read positive, which meant bad news to the blond-haired Heatfillia heiress. So, she sat there against the wall of her bedroom; a blank look on her face, as she stared at the wall opposite of her. She didn't know what to do at all. She didn't want to take extreme measures, such as abortion. _That_ was completely out of the question. Even though she just found out now, it felt like... she was attached to her baby already.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her abdomen, shaking her head vigorously. If she had this baby, it would bring great dangers not only to the _baby_, to _her_, and her baby's father... but to everyone in the guild too. If news were to spread about a baby whose parents were Lucy Heartfillia and the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, enemies would do anything to get their hands on her/him. They wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

Tears suddenly blurred the Heartfillia heiress' eyes, as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in it. She felt like running away from all her troubles. She began sobbing her heart out, as she refused to run away. Never will she run away again, like she did with her father. She would face this issue this time. She had to be strong for the sake of her guild. She would tell Natsu about the baby, and hopefully he'll support her. He has to.

Because Lucy Heartfillia has made a decision, she's going to raise this baby into a beautiful and strong one. She will do it with the help of her loving guild, Fairy Tail. She stood up and wiped her tears away. A smile graced her features, as she subconsciously rubbed her still flat stomach. She walked towards her washroom door and threw the pregnancy test in the garbage bin.

Deciding that she wanted to take a long, comfortable hot bubble bath, she walked towards her dresser in her bedroom and grabbed a cleaner pair of her regular clothes. Placing them neatly on her bed, she made her way to the washroom. Before she could, however, even reach its door, the hinges of her apartment door practically flew off when her friend, Erza Scarlet, violently kicked it down. Levy McGarden on the other hand, stood there, chuckling nervously.

"What are guys doing to my apartment door?" Lucy yelled, jaw dropped in shock.

"Everyone in the guild is worried about you, Lu-chan." Levy stated out running up to the girl and embracing her.

"Huh?" Lucy replied dumbly, before she came to a realization. '_Oh, yeah... I_ have _been absent for a long time without telling them about it... Oops._'

Erza stood there, her arms crossed below her chest, before she questioned the blond-haired Heartfillia sternly, "Lucy, why have you been absent? What are your reasons? You did not even tell anyone in the guild why! Now, does Natsu have anything to do with this?"

Lucy flinched at the mention of Natsu's name. "Well... it's kinda a long story..." She replied awkwardly, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Explain," Erza ordered, as she sat on Lucy's bed, "I have time."

Lucy twitched, before taking a deep, shuddering breath, "Well, I think I should start of with the _reason_. I've been absent for a month because I was afraid. I didn't have my menstruation in awhile."

"What, Lu-chan? Is this really important, right now?" The short leader of Shadow Gear asked, as she stared weirdly at Lucy.

"Yes, it is. Anyways, remember that party we had a month ago? Well, let's just say I got really drunk. By that, I mean really, really, _really_ drunk. Everyone in the guild was pretty stoned, even Natsu," Lucy blushed, as she continued on with her story, "And, _that's_ when the... incident happened."

Erza's eyes widened, as she pieced everything together. Natsu and Lucy not talking, no menstruation, drunk, her absence! Erza let out a uncharacteristic gasp, as she stared mouth gaping. "Lucy, you're pregnant?" The Titania asked, shocked. "And, the father is... Natsu?"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?" Levy shrieked, slapping her cheeks repetitively to see whether she was dreaming or not. "Lu-chan, you're pregnant? I get it now! No wonder, Natsu was acting all weird! Does Natsu know? Oh, my..."

"Yes, you guys caught on fast. I am, in fact, pregnant. No, Natsu doesn't know. I was planning on telling him tomorrow..."

Tears suddenly started pouring out of, surprisingly, Erza and Levy. "Congratulations, Lu-chan! I'm sure your baby will grow to be a beautiful child."

Erza put a comforting hand on Lucy, knowing that this was probably a difficult situation she was in right now. "I will support you, and I shall help you no matter what. Natsu will be shocked, but he will understand and he _will_ help you raise your child," An evil glint appeared in her scarlet eyes, "I'll make sure of it."

Lucy stared at the two, before she exploded into tears of joy. "T-Thank you! I-I-I... I was afraid that you guys would be disappointed in me. Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around the girls' heads and cried to her heart's content.

A newfound confidence was slowly growing in her.

'_I will be the best mother to you, my child..._'

* * *

**disclaimer: **no rights.  
**author: **you're beautiful.  
**edited: **8/25/12.  
**notes: **Wow... writing this story was rather awkward... It was written because I was seriously dying of boredom, and also because I was inspired to post it after I read _What If_ by **tenten93**. You should read it, the plot is refreshing and new. Anyways, how did you like my story...? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me your constructive criticism by reviewing. I apologize for the rushed ending of this chapter.

I am planning to update soon, as long as you review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Awkward

**Mishaps  
**Chapter Two  
II. Awkward

* * *

It was another normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. By normal, it meant a very noisy and messy day, like usual. The guild was at it, creating a rather large ruckus in their home. Gray Fullbuster, was running around with absolutely nothing on. Everyone in the guild, including the girls didn't even seem bothered at all. Cana Alberona was getting herself drunk like usual with her drinking buddies. One of her drinking buddies was flirting with Mirajane, who ignored him.

Okay, perhaps it _wasn't_ a normal day because Natsu Dragneel, usually the one who would start the mentioned ruckus, was sitting quietly with his partner-in-crime, Happy. He seemed to be sulking lately, and the whole entire guild guessed that it was all because of a certain blond-haired girl. After all they haven't talked for a month.

Gray glanced at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, and cursed to himself. He stopped at his tracks as he whispered some words to Cana, "It's not working at all! He's not even acknowledging our existence! That bastard!"

"Calm down, Gray," Cana said, soberly. It seems that they were just playing an act to try and cheer Natsu up. Heck, even Gajeel was trying to do something because, in truth, he didn't like this pathetic-looking Natsu at the moment.

Before, everyone else can continue with their useless reenactment, it all stopped when a certain blond-haired girl suddenly opened the large door of the guild, looking rather... confident. They stared and stared, while she just smiled in return. Erza and Levy stood behind her, the latter beaming more than usual, if possible. The blond-haired girl whipped her head around her second home, looking for a certain rosette-haired boy. Finally, after probably earning some whiplashes, she spotted a blue-furred cat.

She grinned and practically skipped towards Happy.

Everyone gave a strange look. Who wouldn't after just seeing a girl whose been absent for a month, and suddenly appeared looking... _happy_? Lucy mouthed, "Where's Natsu?" to Happy, who pointed down. She followed the direction and saw a hiding Natsu Dragneel under the table.

"Natsu...?" She trailed off, suddenly losing her courage after seeing his face after a month. "C-C-Can... Can I talk to you," She turned to look at the whole guild, and noticed them staring. She looked down, "Actually, can I speak with _all_ of you...?"

"Why? What's up?" Gray asked curiously.

Lucy hopped on one of the stools surrounding one of the islands, and Levy, who was worried for Lucy and her baby, dashed and helped her up, simultaneously scolding her, "Lu-chan, be careful! You might hurt yourself!"

Lucy flinched, before chuckling nervously. "Oh... yeah... sorry... hehehe," She turned to the whole guild and took a deep breath, "Guys... I have _very_ important news to share with you," She glanced at Natsu, who finally crawled out of the table he was under, "Especially you, Natsu..." She paused, wondering whether she could really do this or not. Her gaze landed on Levy, who gave her an encouraging thumbs up, then to Erza, who gave an approving nod.

She sighed, before she simply muttered, "I'm... preg..." The rest came out inaudibly.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Macao shouted, his ears twitching.

Lucy pouted. "I'm... nant..."

An awkward silence passed. "What was that again?" Warren asked this time. Boy, this was getting tiring.

Lucy rubbed her stomach, before she said it, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I'm pregnant!"

A pregnant – (no pun intended) – silent went by, before everyone's jaws dropped in shock. "WHAT!" Natsu was the first one to break it.

Lucy nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Cana stood up, looking rather excited. "Who's the father?"

Lucy was staring at no one else in the room, but one man, and that was, "Natsu."

Thud. Yeah, that was the sound of Natsu passing out in shock.

"Well..." Levy began, a look of relief on her face, "that went better than I thought."

Erza nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth, as she waited impatiently for Natsu to wake up after he passed out when she gave him the news. She was afraid that when woke up right after, he would not approve of this whole thing, and would refuse to help her raise their child. She sighed, before she heard a commotion two tables away to her left. She looked and sweat dropped when she saw a dancing blue cat on top of the table. He was simultaneously chanting about finally being an older brother. She snorted, and grinned toothily. "_Well, at least Happy's happy about the news,_" she thought, as she examined the whole guild, "_In fact, they all look happy. I hope Natsu would feel the same way when he come to..._"

The Heartfillia heiress reached for Natsu's still hand and held it into hers. Saying that she did not have any feelings for the Dragon Slayer was a lie. She's had feelings for him ever since he saved her and introduced her to this wonderful guild. Although it was just admiration for rescuing her, as time passed by, it grew into something stronger. She smiled softly at Natsu's peaceful face. Her grip on his callous hand tightened. She heaved a shuddering sigh, but then she suddenly gasped, surprised, when she heard a moan emitting from Natsu.

"Ngh..." He opened his eyes slowly, before closing them again when the light nearly blinded him. He opened them again, his eyes finally adjusting to the brightness of the room, "Luce, you'll never guess what just happened!"

Lucy jumped, stunned, before her grip on his hands loosened. She chuckled nervously. "Hehehe... what... w-what happened, Natsu?"

Natsu started laughing out loud, as he explained what happened to the anxious brown-eyed blond, "I had this strange dream! And, guess what was happening in it! Apparently, you were pregnant, and _I_ was the father of the baby! Isn't that just ridiculous? It felt so real too!"

Lucy let out a squeak, before tears began pouring down her cheeks.

Natsu began panicking, wondering why she was suddenly crying out in the open like that. Did he insult her by telling her what dreamt? He awkwardly reached out a hand to her shoulder. She looked scared to death. He furrowed his eyebrows, "L-Luce...? You know I was just joking, right? Don't take it the wrong way! It was just a dream!" A look of guilt etched his face, as he patted the now sobbing girl. Maybe he shouldn't have just said it to her like that.

Lucy's loud wailing caused the whole guild to stop what they were doing, and glance at the two partners. The room quieted, and everyone was forcefully kicked out of the headquarters by none other than the Titania, Erza Scarlet. Her gaze landed on Lucy, and her eyes softened. She could only do one thing right now, and it was to pray that Lucy would handle this whole thing. With that, she too exited the bar.

It was now only the two of them, and Natsu was wondering why everyone suddenly left after he just woke up. "What happened? Why did everyone leave all of the sudden?" He muttered, confused.

Lucy laughed bitterly. "Natsu... it's not a dream..."

Natsu gave a stupid noise, before he seemingly choked on his own saliva. "W-W-What? What are you saying? What's _not_ a dream, Luce?" His heart throbbed quickly, as he waited for his teammate to reply. She didn't and Natsu sat up, a pleading look lodged in his eyes. "L-Luce! Answer me!" He placed both palms on her shoulders, and he shook her softly.

"N-N-Natsu... it's not a dream! I really... I really..." She paused, hiccuping. She looked up, and her current state nearly shattered Natsu's heart, "I really am... pregnant."

Natsu's gentle grip on slackened. His usually narrow eyes dilated, and his mouth was gaping from shock. "You... You're pregnant...? I... I'm the father, aren't I...?"

Lucy nodded, a grim look on her face.

Natsu couldn't believe any of this. It can't be real. He looked at Lucy, who continued crying again. This must be a harder situation for her. His body began shaking, before he probed his mind for any possible solution to this issue. He just couldn't himself as a father at all. He was rash, reckless, and had countless of enemies. If they found out about this, they would, without a doubt, try to do something to the child. That thought somehow made his blood boil, and he asked why it did.

All of the sudden, the idea of him leaving the two came to mind. But, as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Natsu wanted to hit himself for even thinking of something so selfish. That would only make it worst for Lucy. He looked down at the shaking girl, searching for an answer. There had to be one.

Lucy's cries didn't make the situation any better. Natsu's guilt was practically eating him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He would have been lying if he said that he wasn't happy of Lucy being pregnant. His eyes turned gentle and what he did next did not only surprise him, but also Lucy.

Lucy jumped when she felt two arms circle around her neck. She looked up to see Natsu shakily embracing her. It must've been uncomfortable for the pink-haired mage because he was still sitting on the table where he slept. Lucy suddenly felt something warm drip on her forehead, and she saw Natsu crying. Lucy's eyes widened, her mind unable to comprehend what just happened.

To her surprise, yet again, Natsu suddenly bent down so his lips were near her ear, before he whispered the words that Lucy was hoping to hear after she told him the news.

"Luce... I'll be there for you."

Lucy eyes blurred, as she nodded, returning the hug. Her arms wrapped around Natsu's waist.

They stayed like that, until the pain in their hearts dissipated. Until the pain was replaced with joy.

And, they laughed merrily. They've survived a perverted Vulcan in the cold before; they've also survived the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom. They would definitely be able to survive this like always.

Because she was Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail and he was the Salamander. They'll definitely survive this rough road ahead of them.

And, they'll do it together.

* * *

**disclaimer:** no rights.  
**author:** you're beautiful.  
**edited: **8/25/12.  
**thanks:** kisshufan4ever, JOY, lilmissshortie1, CherryChan09, Lucy-Chaaan, chikacieLoki, phantomsky, darkchocol8807, Seshka, MayContainRandomness, and Mary Akataki


	3. Jewel of Benzaiten

**Mishaps  
**Chapter Three  
III. Jewel of Benzaiten

* * *

It has been over two months since Lucy spilled the truth about her pregnancy. During this time, Natsu and Lucy had planned to move in together. The guild had tried their best to keep this a secret as long as possible, but unfortunately it was discovered by the citizens. In just one day, the news of Lucy's pregnancy has spread throughout the city of Magnolia. In about a week, the couple has an interview with the nosy Sorcerer Magazine.

Natsu and Lucy wanted to seek some advice, so they asked for one from the only other couple from the guild, Alzack and Bisca Conell. After all, the couple already had a child, and they needed all the help as much as possible.

"You know, Natsu," Alzack Conell began, a glint of amusement evident in his dark eyes, "if you really want to help out, you should be with Lucy twenty-four-seven."

Bisca caught on pretty fast, and mischief were lodged in her eyes, "Yes, Natsu. Have you two ever talked about moving in together? You know, like how a couple should?"

The roseate and the blonde across them showed signs of visible discomfort, as they shifted in their seats across the married couple. It was obvious that they weren't used to the idea of being together officially yet, even though they've been paired up together in Team Natsu for approximately nine years.

"Ano... Well... I don't mind the idea of Natsu moving in, but... It's still his decision whether he chooses to or not." Lucy lied, trying to make the situation a little easiet for Natsu. In truth, the Heathfillia girl wanted to move in with Natsu, finding the idea to be rather... nice. The blonde couldn't lie to herself. She loved Natsu, and being near his presence made her all warm inside.

Natsu coughed, still feeling awkward. Under the table, he reached up for Lucy's hand and squeezed it gently, before continuing to brush it. Lucy's eyes widened the slightest bit at the stange behavior that Natsu's been showing her lately, but she did not pull back, quite enjoying the close proximity. She slowly intertwined their fingers together, hoping that Natsu does not mind. He did not. The two met eyes, before proceeding to smile softly.

Bisca raised an eyebrow at the sudden dissipation of the discomfort in their booth in the restaurant, before nudging her husband to continue the whole meeting.

Alzack hummed, grinning from ear to ear. The episode he just saw was heartwarming, and he too reached out for his wife's hand, before continuing his advice giving. "Well, I think that if you two are going to raise a child together," his black eyes softened a fraction, "you should make it official."

Lucy's eyes widened in embarrassment. She knew where this was going. And from look on Bisca's face, she did too.

Bisca giggled. "Yes, you two should really think about getting married. But first, I have to ask you two something," The wife of Alzack suddenly went serious, and she leaned in towards the couple, "Do you love each other enough to be faithful towards each other for the rest of your life?"

Natsu's grip on Lucy's hand loosened, before a look of horror graced his face. Realization dawned him and he flushed. Lucy stared at him, feeling rather disappointed that their close proximity was released, but she had to answer Bisca's question, even if Natsu didn't feel the same way.

"Yes, Bisca-san..." Lucy replied without hesitation in her voice. She sighed looking at Natsu straight in the eyes, "To be honest, the first time I met Natsu, I thought he was a total goof. I mean, this guy basically passes out the moment he enters a vehicle. When he told me that he was a member of Fairy Tail, the guild I have been admiring for years, I thought that that was impossible and it couldn't be it. This guy had to be lying. He was carefree and reckless in nature. He constantly got himself into battles without even giving it a second thought. He is so headstrong and stubborn that it gets on my nerves sometimes."

Natsu stared at Lucy almost sheepishly when she paused. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Lucy interrupted him. "But if there is anything Natsu is not, it was weak. That day during the summer of X784, he did not only save my life and freed me, but he accepted me with open arms. A stranger like me who he has never ever even met or gotten to know. I might have been an enemy - and I assure you I am not - but he completely disregarded that thought, and lent me a hand. At that very moment, I think I fell in love."

At this point, Natsu's eyes were glassy, and Bisca was leaning on her husband's shoulders as she cried.

Bisca was touched. That was a very brave thing for Lucy to do. It was obvious that Lucy was sincere and affectionate towards Natsu and Natsu only. The married couple stared at Natsu, expecting a word from him, but he kept quiet the whole time, his head bowed down.

Alzack kicked him under the table, mouthing demanding words at him, _"Say something." _Natsu continued to be silent. Bisca and Alzack looked visibly disapponted in Natsu.

Bisca released the grip she had on her husband's hand, before she snapped there and then, "Natsu-!"

Lucy interrupted. She didn't want an argument to occur during the meeting, "It's alright, it's alright... Really... It's..." Lucy's eyes began to water, and tears began to drip down her jaws, much to her chagrin, "...alright." The blonde's face was flushed, and she couldn't take the stares any longer. Excusing herself, she hovered over Natsu's legs and ran out of the restaurant at that moment, Bisca chasing after her.

Bisca turned around and growled at the distraught Natsu, "You're a coward!" With that, she proceeded to run after the Heartfillia girl.

Alzack sighed, before standing up and patting Natsu's back. "Man, Natsu... You really should have said something." Just as he was about to walk away to trail after his wife, Natsu grabbed his wrist.

Alzack whipped his head around, a questioning look on his face, "Yes, Natsu?"

Natsu looked up and their eyes met. There were sincerity and fear lodged in Natsu's eyes, as he said that following words: "Hey... How do I ask a girl to marry me?"

At that very moment, Alzack realized just how much Natsu loved Lucy too.

* * *

The guild members of Fairy Tail stared at the Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, a look of worry visible on their faces. Natsu was blankly looking at the papers that were pinned on the request board. He was turning out to be like Nab Lasaro who would absent-mindedly stand by there for hours on end.

"Hey, Alzack-kun," Mirajane whispered to the man, as she stared at Natsu's hunched figure. He was by the billboard looking for jobs, "Is Natsu alright?"

Alzack grinned, before nodding. "Of course, he's alright!"

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at the man suspiciously, before proceeding to continue to do her job as the barmaid of the guild.

The guild watched as Natsu sighed and walked out of the headquarters, Happy trailing behind him.

The two best friends have been walking around Magnolia Town in silence for quite a while. Happy was beginning to worry for his rose-haired friend.

"Natsu, Natsu! Why are you so sad?" Happy curiously asked.

Natsu stared at him seriously, before continuing his session of thinking and walking simultaneously. All of the sudden, he stopped, causing Happy to collide against his back.

"Natsu?"

Natsu hushed him, intently listening to a conversation that two elderly women were having. "Happy, shh... I'm trying to listen!"

Happy gently landed on Natsu's shoulders, "What are we listening to?"

"Shhh!"

"Aye!"

The blue-furred cat and the roseate leaned against the wall, pretending to be minding their own business, when they were truthfully eavesdropping. It wasn't an unusual thing for the two to do, but preferably and usually, the two would just barge in into the conversation and interject.

Happy furrowed his brows. Natsu sure has made a sudden change. He became less rash and, dare he say it, more responsible.

"Did you hear about the Jewel of the Goddess?" The hushed voice of a hunched back elderly woman carrying a cane reached Natsu's keen ears. Natsu's ears twitched at the word jewel, and he seemed to have gotten more interested in the chat the two women were having.

"You mean the lost jewel of Benzaiten? Yes! What of it?" The other woman hissed, looking around cautiously, hoping that no one was listening in on their private conversation.

"They said that it was found by the Dark Guild, Jolly Roger!"

The other woman gasped audibly. "Nami, how in the world did such a rare jewel get in the hands of such a guild?"

Nami's voice went considerably lower, "You are aware that this guild is planning to start a war with Fairy Tail? The only way to do this is by getting their hands on Benzaiten's jewel! Now this jewel has been said to fulfill all your inner desires! As of now, because of this jewel, the master of this dark guild has been rumoured to even be on par with Fairy Tail's young guild master, Laxus Dreyar!"

"Where is this guild located?"

Nami replied, "It has been said that they currently have a headquarters in the Valley of the Goddess!"

Even though Natsu and Happy were unable to see their facial expressions, they were able to tell by the sound of the gasp emitting from the elderly woman opposite to Nami that realization dawned her, "I see! Now I understand! Of course, they would find that jewel! That very valley is where the goddess, Benzaiten, was said to live in-!"

The two elderly women suddenly whipped their to the side when the sounds of feet rushing were heard.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, who was running towards his home, the two 'elderly' women suddenly morped into two beautiful women, who seemed to be around their late twenties.

Nami was normal-sized, skinny and had a fair complexion. She had long, flowy ginger hair. Her face was emotionless. Additionally, she had a scar on her left cheekbone, under her beautiful pale green eyes. Nami snorted, as she stared at her partner. "Robin, that mission seemed far too easy. I've heard rumours about Natsu Dragneel, but who would have thought that he was really an idiot?"

Robin was tall and slender. She had pitch-black hair that fell past her shoulders, and a face that would even make the uninterested Laxus Dreyar to gape. If Nami was considered beautiful, she was beyond that. Robin gave a small smile, before she muttered something that visibly made Nami stiffen.

"He reminds me of Luffy-kun."

* * *

**disclaimer:** no rights.  
**author:** you're beautiful.  
**edited: **8/21/12.  
**thanks: **CherryChan009, Alexmommy, freyacieLoki, Kurospirit07, Seshka, lilmissshortie1, DreamingMelodies, MayContainRandomness, xjakx, kisshufan4ever, phantomsky, darkchocol887, InfinityStream, Mary Akataki, WhereDidYouGo, feninja, lightanddarktwilight, lovepikachu12, LovelessMe, FrostedDiamond, csibpip, animesfwend01, Ree-Vance, Sarah, HinaNarutoAnime123, Free2LoveHate, Audie the Gothic Alchemist, KitKatTenshi, Fairy tail, black thorn angel, icefox94, AyakaHeartfullbuster, AliceCullen3, and xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx


End file.
